A Christmas Surprise
by purpleC305
Summary: It's Christmas time again and he's not home. HEA


**A/N: This was written for the Jingle all the way Contest on Facebook. My plan was to extend it into a few more chapters, but life just got to busy. (I won't bore you with the details). I'm even late posting this. It won 3rd Place Judges Votes and also 3rd Place Public Vote. Thank you to everyone that voted! I'm indebted to you!**

 **If you're still in the Christmas spirit...**

* * *

BPOV

Christmas Eve

Snow falls, blanketing the already white ground with another layer of fluffy flakes. My gaze follows a few flakes as they dance down, disappearing amongst the foot of white that already spreads as far as the eye can see.

I can hear Esme, my mother-in-law, downstairs rummaging around in the kitchen, no doubt sporting her ' _Kiss the cook_ ' apron with flour caked on her face and hair. She goes all out every year for Christmas. She says it's the only time of year that she has the entire family together. Ever the home maker.

Shrieks of laughter reach my ears, and I watch through the window again as my nephews, Tyler and Ben, engage in a feisty snowball fight with their dad, Emmett, and their uncle, Jasper. I laugh as Emmett peeks over the top of the snow fort he's built with Tyler, his oldest, and hurls a fist sized snowball across the driveway towards Jasper and Ben's fort. It smashes Jasper on the side of the head, and he glares at Emmett, who howls with laughter and high-fives Tyler. Ben, the clever one, takes that moment to exact revenge and throws a snowball, hitting his father on the shoulder. Jasper cheers and claps Ben on the back.

Carlisle, my father-in-law, watches the fight from his seat on the snowblower with a massive grin on his face. He shakes his head and finishes clearing the driveway. My parents, Charlie and Renee, are supposed to arrive tonight. They'll stay the night and celebrate Christmas with the entire Cullen family.

Everyone is here, except my husband, Edward. He's overseas serving his country.

My heart aches at the fact that I will have to celebrate Christmas without him again this year. Feeling the familiar sting in my eyes, I turn from the happy, festive celebrations going on outside and gaze around the room. A picture from our wedding stands on the dresser, some of his clothes still hang in the closet, and high school track and field trophies are scattered throughout the bookcase. Taking a deep breath, I fight back my tears and gaze at the picture on the nightstand. My favorite. Taken on the day of his first deployment. Edward is kissing my knuckles as silent tears trek down my cheeks. Anyone looking at the picture would think it shows a sad moment, and in a sense it was. He was leaving for nine months, and I wasn't sure – still am not – if my husband would come home alive. What the camera couldn't capture was the silent promise in his green eyes and the reassurance of forever on his lips. Those are the things that I hold on to; the fact that he _will_ come home.

I caress his face on the picture and whisper 'I love you.' Grabbing my tablet, I make my way downstairs to the window seat overlooking the front yard, wanting to write Edward his Christmas email.

That first Christmas he was overseas, he wanted to know every little detail about everything that went on at the Cullen Cottage. In his words, reading my email made him feel like he was home.

Esme sees me sneaking down the stairs and grins at me. "Email time?"

I nod. She knows the tradition. "Gotta let him know the craziness he's missing."

She laughs and dusts her hands on the apron, before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a coffee mug. I know what that means. While I write, she will bring me my favorite holiday drink – hot chocolate with candy cane shavings.

"It's a good thing you're doing," she says quietly while mixing the hot chocolate. "We all miss him, and this way, he knows it."

Swallowing, I nod and head around the beautifully decorated tree to my seat. Buddy, the golden retriever Edward gave me for my birthday just before he deployed, watches me approach from his spot beside the glowing tree. "Hey, Buddy." I scratch his head and he nuzzles my hand. "Enjoying the warmth?" His tail wags, and he stands to follow me to the window seat, jumping up and laying his head on my thigh.

I scratch his head again. "You miss him, huh?" Buddy eyes me, the sadness evident in his dark irises. "Yeah, me too."

Opening my email, I compose a new message to my husband:

D _ear Edward,_

 _I hope you're staying warm and know that I miss and love you today more than ever. The day you come home, we will not leave our bed or our house. For one day, I just want you to myself._

 _It's that time of year again. Christmas. Another holiday spent without you. God, I miss you._

 _It's snowing cats and dogs today. Outside, it looks like a fairy tale Christmas, right out of a storybook. Your father is clearing the driveway, while Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Tyler are having a snowball fight. How they aren't freezing, I don't know. But I imagine that if you were here, you'd be out there too, clobbering each one of them. I know how much you love a good competition._

 _Your mother, God bless her soul, is slaving away in the kitchen. Every year she's at it. I don't know how she does it, or how come she doesn't get tired of it. The aroma of apple pie and hot cider is heavy in the air. And yes, she did just bring me my hot chocolate. She is a saint for indulging me, knowing that I don't like the cider. Are you laughing at me right now?_

Esme peeks at the computer screen and snickers. "It was only because of him that I knew you didn't like the cider. Poor boy thought you'd never want to spend Christmas with us again after that first year."

"Lucky for him that I love him," I respond and take a sip from the hot beverage.

"Honey, we're all lucky. You tamed that beast inside him." She shakes her head at the memories of years gone by. "I thought for sure he'd always be this reckless, not giving a care in the world, kind of person." She places a gentle kiss on my head and scratches Buddy behind his ears. "Thank you for calming him down, darling."

At that moment, the back door opens, and Carlisle stomps inside, shedding his coat, mittens and boots. "Man, it's coming down fast today. I sure hope the Swans don't get stuck coming up the mountain."

Esme goes to greet him, brushing snow from his brows and hair. Smiling, Carlisle draws her close and shakes his head, showering her with cold droplets of melted snow. She shrieks, pushing against his chest while I laugh.

He sees me and grins. "Telling my son about the snow?"

I nod. "And then some."

"Do you know what time your parents will be arriving?"

"I got a call from dad earlier saying that he had to pick up one last gift from the city this afternoon. They're hoping to be here around dinner time."

"I just hope they get up here safe."

"Me too," I say and return my attention to the email.

 _Your dad just walked in. He's worried about the roads and if my parents will arrive safely. He has met my dad, right? He knows that Charlie loves driving in the snow. I'm sure they'll be fine._

 _I haven't seen Rose or Alice yet. I fully expected Alice to be scurrying around tidying things and rearranging others. 'Everything has to be perfect,' she'd say._

 _On that note, I do believe she rearranged the ornaments on the tree. Ben and Tyler decorated the tree yesterday, and I know for a fact it didn't look so 'clean' as it does today. Sigh. What will we do with you sister, Edward?_

 _I'm sure Rose is upstairs napping; being eight months pregnant and all will do that to you. Or so I hear._

I pause and read the last sentence again. Edward and I have talked about having children, but with his demanding and unpredictable job, we've always put that topic aside.

Hearing commotion coming from the back entrance, I save the email draft and close the tablet. Scratching Buddy behind the ears, I head towards the laughter, finding four snow-covered men in the foyer.

Emmett shakes his head and takes a step towards me. "Hey, Bells. You should have come outside and joined us. It was fu-" He trails off, his eyes wide and staring at his sons. "It was a lot of fun," he corrects himself and ruffles both kids' hair.

"I bet," I say and help Tyler out of his wet jacket. "You had fun?" I ask him.

He nods briskly, his eyes bright and nose runny. "Oh yeah. We killed Uncle Jasper and Ben."

Laughing, I hear a throat clear from the kitchen. "Emmett?" It's Esme.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Emmett tries to hide behind his children. "Yeah, Ma?"

"What did I tell you about teaching those innocent children such words?"

Jasper is shaking with silent laughter, and I join him, bumping his shoulder with my own. "Doesn't he know this already?" I ask in a whisper.

"You'd think," Jasper responds. "But that lug has a skull made of titanium. Nothing gets through."

We continue to snicker as Emmett fumbles for an answer. "That you'd give me extra apple pie with ice cream on top?" He grins triumphantly.

Esme scoffs. "Keep dreaming, boy."

Ushering his boys into the kitchen, Emmett tries to save face. "Oh come on, Ma. _Kill_ ain't such a bad word."

The day passes rather quickly and soon twilight approaches. The snow has finally stopped falling, and Carlisle is once again clearing the driveway.

I gaze out the window, hoping to see the headlights of my parents' car, but only find darkness. Returning to my window seat, I open the email and continue.

 _You should have seen your mom scold Emmett. Priceless! That man just won't learn. LOL. After their snowball fight, Tyler announced that him and his dad 'killed' Jasper and Ben. Oh your mom was not pleased to hear such language out of a young child's mouth. And she knew where he got that phrase from. You guessed it. Your doofus of a brother. If your mom won't let him have any pie later, I wonder if he'll throw a tantrum like a child? Knowing Emmett, he'll probably sneak downstairs in the middle of the night and eat ALL the pies. Although, something tells me, your mom suspects that and has a plan ready. Ah, the holidays are always such a joy with your family, my love._

 _Speaking of joy, here comes a grumbling Rose. She is not enjoying this pregnancy._

"I swear this baby is trying to kill me," Rose groans as she wobbles down the stairs. "It's so fucking hot in here."

Emmett, having heard her curse, yells. "Ma! Rosie said a bad word, too."

"Oh, shut up," Rose chides and takes a seat at the table, starting to fold the napkins. "It is your fault I am in this state." She gestures to her bulging stomach and then points at Emmett. "No more after this, I swear to you. No! More!"

"What's wrong?" Emmett asks innocently and caresses Rose's baby bump lovingly. "Baby need some lovin'?"

"If by lovin' you mean some ice? Then, yes. I swear I'm sweating in places I've never sweated before," Rose snaps and fans herself with her hand.

Emmett scrambles out of his seat and heads towards the fridge. "Ice! Coming right up."

Rose winks at Alice and I. "And that's how it's done, ladies."

 _I must give Emmett some points. Even though Rose is complaining about how hot, temperature wise, this pregnancy makes her, he is doing everything to make her comfortable. Would you do the same for me if I were such a complaining mess while pregnant?_

 _Dinner is about ready. My parents have not arrived yet. I hope they're okay, but I should help your mom prepare the last of the meal. I'll tell you all about it once I'm stuffed to the brim. You're scowling right now, aren't you? I'm sure your mom would send you the entire turkey if she could._

"You gals wrap all the presents?" Esme asks as she takes a pie out of the oven.

Alice heads into the kitchen and I follow her, helping Esme prepare the last of tonight's feast. The turkey is in the oven, the pies have been baked and the side dishes are being made. I'm mashing the potatoes while Alice is tossing a salad. Emmett hands Rose her ice water and bounds down the stairs into the basement where the other men are playing Foosball. Like the snowball fight, it's another competition.

"Yeah. And you say I shop a lot," Alice teases her mom.

Esme gasps and places her hand on her chest. "How dare you?" She winks. "Where else do you think you got those habits from?"

Laughter fills the room when there's a knock on the door. Alice bounds towards the door and swings it open. "Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Then she gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry we're late," my dad apologizes. "We had to pick up one last present from the airport."

 _Airport?_

My mom follows my dad into the house. "Merry Christmas everyone."

But my focus is on Alice. She's still frozen on the spot, and tears are now trailing down her cheeks.

"Alice?" I ask, and her eyes meet mine. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Another pair of boots enter the house. Combat boots.

My eyes widen, and my heart stutters in my chest. It can't be!

"Carlisle," Esme calls, and I faintly hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Edward." His name leaves my mouth in a surprised whisper. He's here! He's home!

Green eyes search the room, bypassing every family member, until they land on me. That crooked smile, the one he reserves just for me, spreads across his lips.

He gets distracted as his mom and Alice fling their arms around his neck, welcoming him home and kissing his cheeks. His dad is next, tears shimmering in his dark blue eyes. "Welcome home, son," he grits out before stepping back and drawing his arm around a sniffling Esme.

Edward nods and embraces his brother, Rose and Jasper, followed by his nephews.

All the while, I'm still standing at the kitchen counter, the potato masher clutched in my hand. Silent tears trail down my cheeks as I watch him embracing his family. It feels so unreal. How is he here?

My dad draws his arm around my shoulders. "Merry Christmas, kiddo," he whispers and kisses my hair.

I nod but my focus is on the devilishly handsome man striding across the room towards me. His green eyes sparkle despite the fatigue that lines his face.

"Sweetheart," he greets me, his thumb brushing away the tears. "Beautiful as ever," he murmurs.

My hand finally releases the utensil, and I wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. He smells faintly of airplane and sand, but his manly scent overpowers it all. Strong arms wrap around my back and hold me close.

"Merry Christmas, baby." His voice wavers as he kisses my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I draw back and trace his features with my fingers, the five o'clock shadow on his face tickling me. "You're home."

A slow smile spreads across his kissable lips and he steps closer, pressing my body into his. "I'm home. I've missed you so much."

As his lips meet mine, the family, the tree, the snow, the world, all of it is forgotten. It's Christmas time again, and now, he's home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully in another 11 months I can add more to it.**

 **P.S.: More than Skin Deep hasn't been abandoned. I'm just on a month long vacation. It might take a while for it to update. My apologies.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
